


To Be Honest, You're Kind of a Goddess

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, DWSA - Freeform, F/F, Marlitta, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: The top of the hill was rapidly approaching. It was Melitta’s favorite; it had the prettiest view of the whole town. There was usually no one else there, but tonight she saw a familiar figure sitting atop it. Martha Bessel, the prettiest girl in Melitta’s chem class (and possibly the whole school), looked five years younger and more relaxed than she’d ever seen. Martha was crying, yet she didn't seem sad. She wasn’t happy either, yet she smiled. She sat with her back against a large tree as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hair was cut off and uneven on the sides. Melitta cautiously approached her.
Relationships: Martha Bessell/Melitta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	To Be Honest, You're Kind of a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bareunloveliness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bareunloveliness/gifts).

> i'm working on the kiss prompts rn, but it's been way too long since i posted and this fandom is dying out so this is my attempt to keep it alive!!!! i did this a while back in the heyday of marlitta and i did a few touch ups just now. im gifting this to becki bc she's the founding mother of this pairing and we should all thank her for this beautiful ship.
> 
> for all of you who write but have never shown it to anyone or have been thinking about writing for this fandom, i urge you to do so!! this show is so special to me and so many of the fan work creators have stopped writing/drawing/etc. it's a small fandom and everyone's really nice so i urge you to put stuff out there!! reach out to me and we can talk or i can beta your stuff if you want! my tumblr is [@feelssogoodinmyarms](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms)
> 
> this fic mentions martha's parents and family relations but it doesn't get graphic at all. the title is from [mean ass drunk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wr5euu8OB3M) by watsky. enjoy :)

Melitta stared up at the dusky sky as she walked. It was a lovely autumn evening with a soft breeze blowing through the trees. The German countryside was shedding its green summer hue and turning reds and yellows and oranges. This would only last a little while before it became barren and snowy, but it was beautiful for right now. Melitta took walks after supper if it wasn’t too cold. This was probably the last week she’d be able to do it for a while since it would snow soon. It was so peaceful; the sun setting as the church bells sang softly. It was a good time to think and regroup; her house could get crazy with all her siblings. 

The top of the hill was rapidly approaching. It was Melitta’s favorite; it had the prettiest view of the whole town. There was usually no one else there, but tonight she saw a familiar figure sitting atop it. Martha Bessel, the prettiest girl in Melitta’s chem class (and possibly the whole school), looked five years younger and more relaxed than she’d ever seen. Martha was crying, yet she didn't seem sad. She wasn’t happy either, yet she smiled. She sat with her back against a large tree as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her hair was cut off and uneven on the sides. Melitta cautiously approached her.

“Martha?” It took Martha a moment, her shining dark eyes gazed up at Melitta as though she wasn’t sure she was actually seeing her. 

“Melitta? Is it you?”

“Yes, it’s me. Are you okay?”

“I thought I’d only imagined you.” 

Melitta wondered if Martha had been smoking something; she seemed so out of it. 

“No, I’m Melitta Rilow. Are you okay?” she repeated. 

Martha closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the evening air. Melitta was about to turn to go; she figured Martha wanted to be alone. 

“They’re gone,” Martha said suddenly. 

“Who?”

“Them. My parents. The trial ended; they’re gone. They’re in prison and I never have to see them again.” She looked back at the redhead, smiling the most Melitta had seen her smile in years. 

“I cut my braids off when I got home; I didn’t even think. I keep reaching for them but there’s nothing there.” Martha let out a sob. 

Melitta asked if she could hug her which Martha agreed to. The two sat there, holding each other as the sun set. Melitta ran her fingers through Martha’s newly shortened hair. Melitta swore Martha’s touch was electric. 

“I’m such a mess,” Martha lamented, smiling. “I’ve cried today and laughed until I cried again. I don’t know what I’m feeling.” 

It was that moment that Melitta Rilow knew she was in love with the beautiful mess that was Martha Bessel. Seeing her so happy made Melitta happier than she had been in a long time. 

“It’s okay, it’s all okay.” Melitta smiled as she held the girl she had started to fall for. 

“Where are you staying?” Melitta loosened her grip on Martha to see her face. 

“With Anna and her family. I’m hoping arrangements can be made so I don’t have to go too far away. My closest relatives are three hours from here.”

Melitta’s heart sank. It must have shown on her face because Martha quickly added, “It won’t be for a while. I’ll be in town for another few months at least.” 

Martha moved her head to lay on Melitta’s shoulder and Melitta’s breath hitched. She hadn’t spent time with Martha in so long and now they were cuddling on top of a hill as the sun set. Even with her hair cut unevenly and her eyes puffy, Martha was gorgeous. Melitta wanted to hold her hand and dance with her all night, as ridiculous as it sounded. She wasn’t the type to be so mushy, but Martha was making her heart melt. 

“Could I walk you home?” Melitta asked, hoping it was too dark to see the blush dusting her cheeks. 

Martha smiled. “Sure.”

The moonlight shone like silver through the trees that had begun to grow back. A gust of wind blew through Martha’s newly shortened hair. She shivered a bit and Melitta shrugged off her sweater and wrapped it around Martha’s shoulders. 

“Wait.” Martha held on to Melitta’s hand, not wanting to lose her touch quite yet. They stopped walking. Martha was staring at her, her eyes wide, and Melitta’s first instinct was to kiss her. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Martha’s eyes shone in the moonlight and she had the cutest smile on her face, Melitta thought she looked like something right out of a painting. Melitta tucked a strand of Martha’s hair behind her ear, in complete awe of the sight before her. She realized Martha’s lips were so close to hers and Melitta wanted so badly to close that gap. 

“So are you.” 

Melitta clung to this beautiful moment, the two of them suspended in time with nothing but each other. 

The girls walked to Anna’s hand-in-hand and didn’t say anything else; enjoying the silence and each other’s company. Melitta’s heart pounded in her chest as she tried to keep cool around the girl she was infatuated with. 

Melitta knew they were almost to the Wheelans’ and she searched her mind for the courage to ask to see Martha again. She couldn’t bring herself to break the silence; as much as she tried the words wouldn’t come. 

“Did you want to come over tonight? I’m sure Anna’s parents won’t mind, you could bring Thea too.”

Martha’s voice broke Melitta out of her trance, much to the redhead’s relief. 

“Are you sure? It’s okay if you want to be alone tonight, I know it’s been a big day.”

Martha smiled, eyes on the ground in front of her, which Melitta found extremely adorable. “Actually, there’s no one else I’d rather spend tonight with.”

Melitta felt her face heat up and Martha quickly added, “You make me feel safe, Mel. I don’t know how to explain it, but when I’m with you I feel at ease, like nothing can hurt me. It’s stupid.”

“No! It’s not stupid at all, I’m glad I make you feel that way. I was captain of the safety team in fourth grade.” Melitta hoped she didn’t sound totally stupid; it made her feel wonderful and incredibly flustered that she had that effect on Martha. 

Martha laughed, genuinely and without shame. It was a beautiful sound, something Melitta could definitely get used to. 

“I think this is the start of something great.” Martha gazed at the redhead with those soft brown eyes and Melitta soaked up every precious moment of it. 

“Me too.”

She watched Martha walk up the steps of the house, a new spring in her gait that suited her quite well. Martha opened the front door and turned around, those brown eyes finding her again. 

“Are you coming?”

Melitta smiled, practically floating up the stairs after her. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

**Author's Note:**

> again, if you want me to look at spring awakening stuff you're thinking about putting out there, hit me up on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/feelssogoodinmyarms)!!!


End file.
